1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a liquid ejecting apparatus including a nozzle array (hereinafter, referred to as a first nozzle array), in which the nozzles line up in a paper width direction, and a nozzle array (hereinafter, referred to as a second nozzle array), in which the nozzles line up in the paper width direction at the downstream side of the first nozzle array in a transportation direction, and printing an image by using the two nozzle arrays (for example, see JP-A-2008-149624). In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, the nozzles of the first nozzle array and the nozzles of the second nozzle array are arranged in a zigzag shape and dots are formed by the second nozzle array between the dots formed by the first nozzle array, thereby increasing the resolution of printing.
However, when printing is performed by the first nozzle array and the second nozzle array, the landing positions of the ink ejected from the nozzle arrays may be shifted due to shrinkage of a medium. In particular, if a deviation occurs when a ruled line is printed, the ruled line may be divided.